Bicycles are very common in urban areas, college campuses, and other places where pedestrian traffic is high. Unfortunately, theft of unsecured bicycles is high in many urban areas. Common ways of securing unattended bicycles include tethering and locking the bicycle to a larger structure such as a bicycle rack, telephone pole, or signpost. Different types of bicycle locks offer different levels of security. Even the presence of the most basic lock, however, can serve as a theft deterrent.